Do You Like Anyone?
by mokomel
Summary: uhh, basically just kiba and hinata talking about the girl kiba likes. he won't tell her who the girl is and hinata is curious. man, i suck at summaries... just read it, okay? oneshot


**A/N: another kibaxhina fic. ah, i love this couple. unfortuneatly, this one is a little one-sided. ;; i don't like one-sided fics, but this idea just came to me and i had to write it. oh, and just imagine that kiba give advice to hinata about naruto. i know he doesn't, but it goes with my fic.**

**disclaimer: yes! i own naruto! ... no, actually, i lied. i don't. +hangs head+**

Do You Like Anyone?

"G-good morning, N-Naruto…" Hinata said shyly to the blonde-haired boy.

"Morning, Hinata!" he said back, waving and walking towards her, "How are you doing?"

"O-oh… I-I'm alright…"

"That's good," he smiled, "Well, I have to go; I'll see you later, okay? Bye!"

"W-wait!" Hinata cried.

"Yeah, Hinata?" Naruto said, stopping.

"Umm… well…"

Naruto cocked his head.

"I… well… that is…"

"Yeah, Hinata?" Naruto repeated impatiently.

"I-I… I hope y-you have a good day!" she blurted out.

"Thanks! You, too! See ya!"

"B-bye…" Hinata sighed as Naruto ran off.

"Well, wasn't that sweet?" Kiba grinned, dropping down from a tree.

"O-oh! K-Kiba! I-I didn't see you there! W-were you… were you watching?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah... but you're getting better y'know. At least you managed to finish your sentence before he left this time."

"B-but… but that w-wasn't what I wanted to say…"

"I know…" Kiba sighed, sitting down.

"I-I'm sorry…" she apologized, sitting next to him.

"Why?"

"I-I just can't get it right…"

"Don't worry about it. Next time, just ask if he likes ramen and wants to get some. I'm positive he'll say yes."

"H-he does like r-ramen a lot, doesn't he?" Hinata giggled.

"See? It'll work for sure!" Kiba said confidently.

"Thank you, Kiba."

"For what?"

"F-for always trying to help me with Naruto. I don't know w-why you do it, s-since I always mess up, but I appreciate it…"

"I do it cuz you like him so much," Kiba explained, "I do it cuz he makes you happy."

"You're so nice, Kiba! I wish I could help you… I-I know! D-do you like anyone?" Hinata asked.

"Well, sure; who doesn't these days?"

"Who is she?" Hinata asked.

"Ah… well, I can't tell you that," Kiba said.

"I-Is it a he?" she asked quietly and uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'm not gay," Kiba laughed.

"So, why won't you tell me?"

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Oh. I see. W-well, can you describe her, then? Maybe I'll figure it out on my own…"

"Oh, um, okay," Kiba said, surprised that Hinata gave up so easily, "Hmm… well, first of all, she's very beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Oh, yes, she has the most amazing smile. Even just seeing it for a moment fills me with happiness. And her eyes… you could just get lost in her eyes. They're so deep and full of emotion. And she has the most wonderful scent in the world."

Hinata giggled.

"What?"

"Only you would compliment a g-girl on her smell, K-Kiba."

"Well, it's true," he insisted, "Anyway, by many people she's considered weak. Only a few understand her true potential. And she's determined. She trains hard, and tries to ignore what other people think. She's also very caring. I don't think she's even capable of hating. That's one of the things I like best about her…" Kiba continued, with a faint smile on his lips.

"Sh-she sounds wonderful. H-have you tried to pursue her?" Hinata asked.

"Sort of. I give little hints here and there, but she doesn't seem to notice."

"Oh, that's too bad…"

"Yeah…she's really hung up over this other guy, even though he's oblivious to her feelings. It frustrates me, but I just have to deal with it."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's okay. She the most important girl in my life, and I'd do anything in the world to make her happy. Even if it means letting her be with another guy."

"N-no!" Hinata cried.

Kiba looked up in surprise.

"Y-you can't give up so easily! I-I'll help you win her heart, l-like you help me!"

"Hinata, you have enough trouble with your own love life; I'm not about to let you start worrying about mine," Kiba said sincerely.

"B-but…"

"No. Besides, I highly doubt you could help me, anyway."

"W-what makes you say that?" Hinata asked, looking offended.

Kiba chuckled.

"I have my reasons."

Hinata waited for a moment.

"A-are you going to tell me wh-what they are?" she asked finally.

"No."

"K-Kiba!"

"Sorry."

"F-fine. I-I think I know who it is, anyway."

"You do?" he said in alarm.

"Yes. I-it's Sakura, isn't it?"

Kiba was dumbfounded.

"Sa…kura…?"

"Yes."

He burst into a fit of laughter.

"You think I'm in love with _Sakura_?"

"Umm… y-yes?"

"What in the world would make you think that?"

"But… what you said…"

Kiba shook his head.

"She's not Sakura. That girl is nothing like Sakura."

"R-really? W-well, I hope she notices you soon. I b-bet you're a lot better than that other boy," Hinata said.

Kiba laughed softly and said, "Thanks. I think so, too…"

"W-well, good luck with her! I'm going to go find N-Naruto to see if he wants to eat some r-ramen with me, like you s-said! Y-you should go find that girl and tell her how you feel!" Hinata said excitedly, and ran off.

'I would, Hinata,' Kiba thought sadly, 'But I just did…"

**A/N: aii, poor kiba! but-but... they will get together! in my mind at least. too bad me and kishimoto don't share minds. eh, it's not one of my better ones, but i had an idea and wrote it. amazing how i always finish my naruto stories and never my other ones... anyway, R&R! peace out.**


End file.
